


Two Cheers to our Past, Three Cheers to our Present

by MyOwnReality



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Far Future, Fluff, Gallavich, Grandparents, Happy Memories, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, They are both retired, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnReality/pseuds/MyOwnReality
Summary: Smiles on both of their faces, Mickey and Ian talk about their past and their present over a mug of ale on St. Patrick's Day.





	Two Cheers to our Past, Three Cheers to our Present

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always been a huge fan of one-shots and I've always wanted to write some of my own because it's like writing a whole story minus all the dedication and perseverance of having to finish it? That's probably a terrible way to look at it, my bad. None the less, I really want to start writing some hopefully not terrible one-shots of our two darling boys, so please feel free to share prompts with me in the comments and such and I'll try and recreate them in a not-shitty way? Anyway, I looked up some prompts for this one, and this is the prompt I settled on because I hoped it could be cute and... who knows why: "An elderly married couple toast each other over a pint on St. Patrick's Day." Let's see how this goes, together.

Looking across the table, it seemed like just yesterday he was nervously stumbling into the older boys room. Not that he seemed nervous as he wielded a tire iron, fully willing to get back the gun for the man he thought would be his forever. How delusional he must have sounded, he knew that now as he sat there, looking at the love of his life, as beautiful as ever even with the scars and marks of age seemingly tearing him down, yet his stance would never give that away, as he sat there, sturdy in their older age.

"Did you read the email I forwarded you from Yev?"

"Not yet, too busy staring into your beautiful green eyes, so I suppose you'll have to fill me in yourself," Mickey replied.

"Mother's day is on the thirty-first, so apparently Jaime and Lynn made the cutest things for their mom. Yev thought it was absolutely adorable, and figuring we would appreciate it, he decided to share them with his 'old men.'" To that, Mickey chuckled.

"Since when did our boy become such a sap?" Mickey joked.

"I think he got that from his father. Or maybe it started when he got married, or when his wife gave birth to twins? Not that you could say much about him being a sap, you were more emotional about it then Abigail was, and she'd just given birth!" Ian teased in reply.

"Oh shut up, drink your ale. It's Saint Patrick's Day!" Mickey had already drunk a bit, he was on his second pint already, though even at sixty-five, he was in great condition, the alcohol seems to have a minimal effect on him, just slightly tipsy.

"Yev wants us to visit him soon, said he can even afford our tickets. Apparently, he and the wife are doing great." To that Ian chuckles, seeming to reminisce in thought. "Did you ever think one day we'd be sitting across from each other, a couple of queens, talking about our kids and grandchildren?"

"I would be lying if I said I expected this, but then again it's not every day someone tries to beat your ass with a tire iron and you fall in love. No one else I'd rather be with though. Plus, I'm finally your type." He added that last part in reference to his age, Ian's old flings coming back in his memories. With this thought, Mickey can't help but chuckle.

"Oh shut up Mickey, you didn't 'fall in love' with me, you hated me at first!"

"I didn't hate you, I mean, you were a great lay." Both boys erupted in laughter at the comment, gulping down the ale in the mugs in front of them.

"You know, I still remember the look in your eyes before I left to the army," Ian said softly.

"Shut it, Gallagher, if we're gonna run down memory lane let's stick with the happy shit. Like the look on my face when you bent down on one knee, or the look on my face really anytime you're down on your knees." Mickey teased, a slightly tipsy grin plastered on his face, almost manic as it reached ear from ear. Words could never explain the love he held for the redhead in front of him and words could never describe how it had only grown over the years.

"Shut it, Gallagher," Ian replied mockingly. "Isn't calling me Gallagher a little outdated now, considering we both are, Gallaghers that is. Also, I thought age was supposed to have a negative affect your libido, apparently it had no effect on yours." Ian reminds in response to his sexual banter, any rude remarks completely counteracted by the gleaming smile on his face.

"It's not like it's stopped you from giving it to me good and hard, just how I like it." Mickey teased, remembering the night he came out to his father, muttering those words to him, full of anger but also promise.

"What happened to good memories, Mickey?" Ian teased, both boys wonderfully content in their tipsy state.

"That was a happy memory, and an even happier night, remember?" Mickey says with a wink.

"You know how much I love you, right?" Ian says, putting an end to their banter.

"You know that I'll never stop loving you, right?" Mickey says as he chugs the last of his ale. "Now don't you go copying me, it'll upset your meds," Mickey says jokingly as he points to Ian's mug, both boys fully aware Ian had been off the meds for years. "But in the meantime, feel free to show me how much you love me," Mickey adds.

With that, Mickey simply stands up, walking slowly to the bedroom, waiting for Ian to follow. This was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave comments if you enjoyed, (possibly kudos??) or even if you didn't, constructive criticism is still appreciated. Looking for more prompts, you guy's are sure to be much better then what I can find online. That's all I have to say, thank's for reading!


End file.
